Amantes Sunt Amentes
by BlackWolf2Dragoon
Summary: Lovers are lunatics, but if they were labeled insane for talking through actions and no 'I love you's' then they were content to be labeled as such. RoyEd, oneshot, bit of fluff and smut, Blind!Roy.


OH MY GOD. Fanfiction, stop being a fucking dick. It took a FEW tweeking to get this going right. The curser REFUSED to appear. Stupid wanker it is.

Hey, yeah this is another one-shot. I love making them right now. They're so awesome. This got written by itself, by the way. I started writing and I couldn't stop even as I was about to drop dead. I'm NOT that happy with this, quite honestly. There are many faults, so I apologise PROFOUNDLY in advance for making such a crappy one shot! ;.; I'm really sorry! I'll make it up to you, I promise!

If you don't like a lot of inner-monologue or dialogue, then you shouldn't read this. This has a LOT of inner monologue/dialogue of Edward's thoughts, but if you like this sort of thing, carry on!

Roy Mustang is blind in this, completely and utterly blind. I don't see enough fics about him being blind. Here's one to the fans!

**EDIT: Had to edit a bit right before posting. I realised a critical error. DAMN ME. And I hope the underlining turns out in the original posting too!**

* * *

><p><span>Amantes Sunt Amentes<span>

He felt like that sometimes. That ol' saying, 'amantes sunt amentes', lovers are lunatics. There's no denying that Edward himself would feel that way, or that people would say it, I mean he had the smile for it, Gate's sake! But you look at a man like Roy Mustang, would you think of that saying? Edward couldn't.

It's a shock really, it took but a glance to see that Roy Mustang had seen his fair share of horrors (emphasize on the _had_) what with the now very pale skin, he almost resembled a ghost, and equally pale eyes that had once been black, like the ashes left after a fire. But now that fire had doused, the snow left to take the area, a terrain of white, a complete three hundred and sixty degree turn of what it used to be. People couldn't look at Mustang in the eyes because of how _sharp _he was, his eyes saw everything, not even the best assassin in the world could so much as get into range of his head before he knew about it. People now still couldn't look into his eyes, but for completely different reasons. It was just too disturbing and scary to look into the blizzard. Those eyes saw so much that they imploded, now no longer working and hadn't for several years now. Edward hated the way that people looked at Mustang, pretty much yelling "poor sod" from their eyes. He was glad Mustang couldn't see them.

Edward had been trying to help Mustang out, at first it was like a sense of duty, Mustang had helped him and his brother out for finding the philosopher stone, risking his position, reputation and even his life to help the brothers, so it was natural that the older Elric would feel obligated to help out the young soldier. First, Edward volunteered after helping Roy to have a meeting with someone from RNIB (1), he was a military officer and he would be of no use to anybody, much less the military, if he couldn't even navigate Central's many walkways and streets.

That was how Roy received Rover, a three year old German Shephard who held the same amount of loyalty as Roy did for those that he trusted, those numbers were slowly dwindling too. They stressed that Edward couldn't always be around and Roy needed a companion that would always be there for him. A dog was perfect, besides, Roy loved dogs. It was why he was able to put up with Edward, after all!

After a while, that seemed to change, or Edward grew softer. It didn't help that whilst over at Roy's, Edward was pretty much being a house wife, so Izumi said when he called her one time whilst Roy was brushing Rover's fur (he did it once a day, saying that a dog had to look as smart as its owner). Izumi was not amused that Edward had decided to take care of the tired military dog, but Ed explained what Roy had done for him, so he felt because of equivalent exchanged he should at least help the poor bastard. Riza was too busy, Havoc couldn't walk, Fuery was too soft to handle Roy, Falman would _not _be helping very well and Breda, oh don't even mention him. So Edward was chatting to Izumi on how to help, how to cook (She owned a butchers shop, surely she knew how to cook!) and how to keep the house clean enough for a clean freak. This lead to a… uh, well…

"I what?"

Izumi was positively smirking on the other end. "Really, I never thought you'd as this house wife how to _be _a house wife."

"_What!"_

"Really, Ed? You've nothing better to do?"

"C'mon, teacher, Mustang saved our arses and without him I'd have never gotten Alphonse's body back and he wouldn't be trying to catch Winry's attention like he wanted to."

Izumi did admit that he had a point. Didn't mean she had to like it.

"Besides, you take in children all the time, what's the difference?" Ok, Edward had a _really _good point. But she was actually a house wife, it was her title. Edward as a house wife, taking after his teacher, _a house wife? _

That was the end of that, Izumi resigned and taught Edward what she could. Just the basics, he was a genius, a brainiac, he could figure the rest in a snap. _No pun intended, no really. _Roy seemed to like his cooking, he made a point that it was definitely healthier, something he needed to watch because of his blindness, he had a little fit about now becoming fat because he can't do his runs anymore, so healthy food and no more take-aways (2) for him. He never seemed to notice, or at least he was being silent about it, that Edward was pretty much acting like his wife.

_At least Maes is ten feet underground, _it seemed horrible to think that, but if you knew Maes Hughes, you'd understand why Edward thought that, _if he had gotten wind of this… I don't even want to imagine it. _Yeah, he said Roy needed a wife but…

_No! _Edward was not a wife, he will never be a wife, he'd be nobody's wife, never!

But this was getting off topic to what Edward really wanted to focus on. He had a hyper active mind, it moved fast and it easily got distracted. It showed by the way people always called him… anything about his vertical problem.

What really bothered Edward was the fact that people looked at Roy Mustang in the same way one does to a dog that had been kicked out of its home and had to live in a dumpster for cover from the rain. He knew he himself wouldn't like to be seen like that, so in a way, he supposed it was better that Mustang couldn't see those looks. It was almost like he could feel it, though because he spotted Roy tensing when it became strong in the air. Edward supposed you grew a lot more sensitive to the atmosphere when you could no longer see. He had heard about those types of situations, where if you had lost your sight or another type of sense, the other senses would be enhanced slightly.

That's where it _really _started; where things went a bit… well, not insane, it hadn't _quite _reached that level yet, but certainly a lot less sane. Roy couldn't see, he used Rover often but Rover couldn't do everything, Edward couldn't see for him all the time and he couldn't describe everything. Roy was starting to forget what things looked like, so he told Edward, one quiet night and Roy just needed to get it out. Rover was a good companion, but he couldn't reply, at least not in a way that Roy could understand. He was forgetting what the sun looked like, what Central looked like. He couldn't remember what his handwriting had been like, he couldn't remember what Riza's smile looked like and he didn't know what Elysia looked like now, as she was constantly growing now. The last thing he did remember was a white figure guarding a gate to something unfathomable. He remembered what Ed had told him before he was thrown into that world of white. The white figure was Truth itself.

Because he was forgetting, something he didn't want to happen, he grew more and more touchy. This scared everyone; Mustang was never a touchy person. If he could, he'd avoid contact with anyone by any means possible. It was almost as if he were a different person. His character was still the same, he was still cocky and he still bossed people about, taking command of the team and he still tried to keep his emotions at bay and hidden. But there were definite cracks breaking through his usual shield, everyone, not just perceptive Edward and Al, could see it. Edward could almost physically see it, cracks running up the officer's arms towards his body and heading for his head, stopping at his neck, where it was just waiting for the time bomb to explode for Mustang to crack completely.

Mustang no longer commented on how anything looked, even if he hadn't needed to see to comment about it, and he flinched or grew tense when someone, anyone, commented on another's' looks, it didn't matter who. He didn't much care how he looked anymore, he used to be borderline obsessed with his looks, his shirt had to be straight and his hair perfectly presentable, but now he didn't seem to care if a collar was bent the wrong way. _Not that he would really notice it was bending the wrong way unless someone told him or it was poking in his face._

The first awkward thing Edward had to deal with was _dressing _Mustang. Really, he had to dress him? _Just like an old man! _Ed took a lot of sadistic glee in this, of course, because Roy was actually acting like the old man that Ed made him out to be. At first, Roy reacted badly towards it; actually, he hadn't reacted at all. That was pretty bad, in Edward's books (and he read a _lot_ of books) so he tried to keep his mouth shut about the issue, pretty sure that Roy was taking the damage silently, as he always did.

The big problem about the whole dressing thing was… well, it was obvious Edward was gay; for instance, take, for example, Winry. Now, Winry was Ed's mechanic and childhood friend, take that into count for the next part of the crazy story that Ed had among the many of crazy stories he had heard and taken part in. Because Winry was Edward's mechanic, she had seen him in just boxers plenty of times; it was nothing new or erotic at all. So, where the fuck did she get the crazy notion that he's suddenly turned sexy, screw the fact he sees her as a sister, just go make incest love? (1) Really, it came out of nowhere. Although, Elric admits that he had been away from Winry for a while, coupled with the fact she was almost as bad as Hughes with stalking (if Hughes did train her, then he was another extra bit glad for Hughes that he was underground where he couldn't beat the dead body to… yeah, you get the idea.) as she kept calling him at the worst times, now that she knew he was staying at Roy's place most of the time, the military refused to let her talk to Edward whilst he was on duty, thank fuck for small miracles. (He was also going to murder his brother for giving her Roy's house number. It _was _meant to be a secret, considering Roy had about as many enemies as an evil genius attempting to take over the world, but not doing that great a job at it.)

She left hints everywhere of her infatuation with him, it hardly took a genius like himself to figure it out. At first, he thought it was because of the so many death experiences; it wasn't like he was _trying _to find them, they just seemed rather attracted to him too (so that made him a whore magnet now?) and henceforth, Winry decided to play doting mother, only it was much worse. It was a stalking mother who walked you to school when you've reached high school and kisses you in front of everyone, completely tearing out any pride you had right from the beginning of the first day of school, leaving the worst first impression ever. The mother who demanded to know who you were talking to on the phone every time you never mention a name. That kind of mother, the one you need to get the hell away from.

But, as stated, the awkward thing about dressing Mustang was the fact that Edward was completely homosexual and he saw that those times Mustang had put on a front for being a man whore, there were some truth to those tales.

It was quite a shock when Edward found out, a few days after spending with Mustang, that not all rumours were as true as they seemed.

"You what?"

"You heard me."

"Seriously?"

"Every word."

"Are you expecting me to believe that your reputation for being a play boy was that, a front?"

"I had to make sure I wouldn't be taken seriously, I have many enemies, Fullmetal. That was just one of many lies."

"But all those women?"

"My friends and sisters, I can have women as friends and not think of them sexually, Ed."

That's when his calculations came into play. He wasn't a very social person, but he wasn't stupid. His brother might've been hanging with Winry for the moment to regain some movement, whilst Ed took to being Roy's wife, so Hughes would say. He took what Roy had said into account. Didn't gay men hang around with girls rather than boys? And didn't gay men care highly about their appearance? Though, evidently, Edward didn't, but that was beside the point. Roy did, _had. _But when you were blind, it was hard to care about your appearance, so you stop trying. It seemed to be a reasonable response, anything from Mustang was deemed reasonable. Most things, anyway.

So there was a possibility that Roy Mustang himself preferred the male company sexually? It might've been small, or Ed was just being a girl (he would never admit it, but he did have those times) but there definitely was a possibility.

That's what brought it all on. From the first moment that Edward had seen Mustang's scars, the rippled muscles, the fucking good chest, all of what every teenage girl and boy dreamed of right in front of his face just teasing him, practically like dangling a piece of sweet in front of his nose on a stick and lifting it so he couldn't reach it just as he reaches for it. It was cruel. He wanted to tell the bastard off, punch him, slap him, whatever was effective. But he hit a problem. Wouldn't that be admitting that he fancied the pants off Roy Mustang? That's what stopped him, that very fact that Roy would learn when the time really wasn't right. Usually, Edward would plunge in head first, fuck the consequences, but this was Roy Mustang here. He knew Edward too well and if he did run into it, Mustang would figure it out quick as a flash. Even might kick him out. But Mustang had such great food! He couldn't leave the house of food heaven! He'd already moved (mostly for the food, now that he thought about it) in almost living there as Mustang's wife, may as well steal his food whilst he's at it. Equivalent exchange in its most evil. So, Edward had been treading carefully, quizzing Mustang on his life and asked him about his sexual life.

Mustang was not taking the bait.

"Really, Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the People, loyal pain in the arse of the military, wants to know about my life in terms of sex?"

When Mustang put it that way, it did sound rather ridiculous. "Uh, I'm a growing boy, aren't I?" _Quick save! _

Mustang sighed, then lifted his sunglasses, he recently brought them when people started to talk, thinking Mustang couldn't hear, about how freaky his eyes were. They moved to look at you, but they weren't looking _at you. _They were always a slight centimetre away and, given the staff Roy employs, they immediately start freaking out. You tell Roy's team that there is a werewolf in their house, they'd run home with guns and readied silver bullets. They were that gullible sometimes, along with superstitious. Warehouse Thirteen was a clear sign of that, not that Mustang would admit he had been freaked out slightly as well.

"That does sound reasonable. But you've heard of those rumours, you've seen what I've written. I know you have, don't think I don't." He made sure that he knew Edward had read those books, his research notes _and _his love books. He was just lucky Edward hadn't seen _the _book yet.

"Yeah, I can handle it. I'm nearing twenty now, I thought… well."

"What, you, of all people, want to know about dating?"

Ed flushed, but he stood his ground. This was one way of knowing, he supposed. And he was sort of thinking about dating, just not whoever Roy would ever think of but the last name on the list of all the people in the world. "Well, I never could because of the philosopher's stone, nothing was more important than Alphonse and dating would just hinder us, I couldn't let that happen!"

Roy thought for a moment. "I suppose that's true, but you could've asked Riza, she'd be happy to help as well."

"But you're a bloke, since we're both guys, wouldn't it make more sense to ask you?" _I've been living in your house for two years, doesn't that mean something? _

Roy smirked. "What about Havoc?"

"You have seen where his dating got him, right?"

"Fuery?"

"Doubt the guy has ever seen a real vagina in his life."

Roy laughed. "Alright. What did you want to know?"

This was where Edward ran out of ideas. He couldn't very well say that the whole point was to figure out Roy's sexuality. "Well… what about…" He scratched his head, raking his brain of any excuse he could think of. But he already knew he was taking too long to decide and Mustang had probably already guessed by now. He was clever that way.

"How to excite the human body?"

It took a while for Edward to make sense of those words, but then he figured it out. Endorphins and the like. That seemed so strange a wording in Ed's head, but he paid it no mind. "Uh, yeah." He also took notice of the fact that Roy Mustang never mentioned gender.

"Oh, that's easy." Roy smirked, sitting back in his favourite couch. "It's all about knowing how to make a person _tick._" Then his grin turned positively… _was he being seductive? _"Isn't that right, shorty?"

Quicker than a flash, Edward lunged at Mustang, pinning him below his body, ready to yell in his face for calling him shorter than a miniature celebrity piglet, when, internally, he face palmed. _I fell right into that. And Roy was still fucking smirking!_

"See? You're learning already!"

"Oh, fuck you."

"I might actually consider that."

Edward glared a moment longer at Roy, trying to decide if he was being serious or not. Roy's sunglasses had fallen to the side in his fall, and his eyes were open right now, looking into the vast emptiness of nothing. Seeing nothing, no colour, no shape or sizes or volume. Edward had to wonder, what did Roy dream about? When he sees nothing every day, does he see things in his dreams? Does he dream at all? Is dreaming better than being awake and seeing nothing, or is he left to see nothing all day, every day for the rest of his life?

Looking into those eyes, those frosty eyes that could easily give him frostbite, Ed tried to look deep down, to see if he could penetrate Roy via eye contact. Would he find any secrets? Would Roy show any emotion in those eyes anymore? Would he react? Does he even know? For a few moments, Edward stared into those unseeing, non-reacting eyes. There was nothing. No reaction, no emotion showed in those eyes. They were frozen, completely frozen from the world, white as snow, frozen in time, frozen of emotions, never feeling, never changing and never seeing. So, this was what everyone else saw. But no, whilst Edward had to feel sad for his commanding officer, he refused to feel any pity for the man. That was the worst thing he could do.

"Everyone seems to feel unnerved by my eyes." Roy suddenly said, Ed had forgotten he was still lying on top of him. The teasing and smirk from Roy gone, replaced with a look of tiredness, he'd done this a thousand times, what's a thousand more? "I'm used to it, they are a bit freaky, I suppose."

But Ed wasn't standing for it. "Nah, they just don't like snow." Roy hadn't been expecting that answer, it showed in his facial expression, rather than his eyes. So, Edward could still read him if he really tried. "I remember playing in the snow with Nina, we don't get snow often in Resembool, it stays too hot to get snow and if it does snow, it never sticks." Edward smiled, even if Roy couldn't see it, he felt it natural to smile anyway. He sat up, but still sitting on Roy's hips, his hands keeping him up on Roy's stomach. "Snow is a rare thing; I've learnt to appreciate it, even after nearly being frozen to death." Ed's smile brightened. "Don't you see? Ice is dangerous; you're still the same bastard as ever, you just use ice instead of fire."

Roy remained surprised for a moment, before he brought a smirk back again. "I didn't know you were a poet, Fullmetal."

Then Ed's mood was ruined, all over that comment. "Fine, see if I care again, you freaking bastard."

Mustang laughed, a hand trailing up Ed's flesh arm and round his shoulders. Once Roy got his hand to Ed's head, he pulled him down, making Ed lie on top of him. Roy's smirk turned to that into a smile, a true genuine smile that had been missing for far too long, only the sun from the blond managed to chase the shadows that haunted that smile, the doppelgänger smile. "You're too easy to rile up. I suppose that's just one of the things that I love about you."

Wait, _did Roy say what I think he did! _He didn't try to pull his head out of the one armed hug, though it felt a bit uncomfortable for him to have his groin touching another's without their complete consent, be it their fault or not. He stared at Roy for a moment, trying to see if he was telling the truth. He seemed completely serious, happy, but still serious. "Care to run by me on that again?"

Roy laughed again, but refused to let go of Edward. Ed had to swallow a gasp, when he caught that Roy was looking right at him, _right at him. _He must've been using a lot of concentration to manage it; it was difficult for Edward to look away from the icy gaze. The flurry of snow penetrating better than any sword ever would, better than any hateful words yelled upon him by his enemies and sharper than any wrench or knife of Winry's could ever hope to even challenge. Even better than his own automail sword, and he knew how sharp that bugger could be. He was completely hopeless against the gaze of this man, unable to look away, unable to break it. One could say a pike was spawning forth from Roy's eyes and digging deep into Edward Elric's heart, but it was more intimate than that, more erotic. Edward Elric's heart, he once swore was black, slowly being coloured white by the gaze of the one man that sent him over the edge, crossing a line he put on himself with his temper, and enjoying every moment of it. How, Gate only knows, and Edward didn't think to ask him. Well, bollocks.

"Well, I can't stop thinking about you. I constantly worry about you, you send me over the edge, you irritate me, constantly insult me and yet you refuse to leave a single crack from my mind unfilled. I would define that as love, I always had defined love the one thing that you can never forget, try as you may, not even Madame Christmas' strongest alcohol could make me forget, even the drop of ethanol (3) would never knock my mind off from your path, though I was always behind on that path, I was always that block at the end that kept you on your path." Now Edward knew he had been knocked out by some crappy alchemist that just thought 'hey, knock a pipsqueak over, can't be that hard'. The real Mustang wouldn't say sappy shit like that.

But, then again, didn't he say something just as sappy? Something about loving snow and his eyes reminded him of it? Oh, bloody hell, he was on drugs, fantastic.

Roy sighed. "No, you're not on drugs." _Had I said that out loud? Oops. _"You were the one being all 'I love snow and I love you' and all, so why can't I?"

Ed blushed red enough to rival fire engines, "Hey, so what I said that? You _never _say things like that and I-" He stopped when Roy started smirking. "What?" Then he realised. He had never denied the fact that he had; in fact, he had just openly said that it was true. He never said he loved Mustang, what the hell? How did Mustang _always, _even whilst blind and unable to be trusted to use his famous fire alchemy, keep the upper hand and always be in control? He was a born manipulator, when he was a baby, he probably broke into the biscuit jar and ate all the biscuits that was on the top shelf only a human could ever reach, or a cat, and still blame the dog and make sure the dog took the punishment and not himself.

"So?"

Ed sat, confused for a moment, still stuck in his thoughts. "So… what?"

"I'm waiting for it to be returned."

It took another moment for Elric to understand what he meant, then he looked down and mumbled a reply.

"What was that?"

Trust Mustang to flare his temper up again. "Alright, fine! You're always in my bloody head too. I don't like it there, but it sticks there whether I like it or not, no matter what I try. Always, always those words 'Mustang's wife' comes up in my mind and never leaves. So yes, I suppose I have to love you too, despite you being the biggest bastard of the century."

Mustang's smirk rivalled that of Satan standing in the hall with twenty sucubusses. (4) "My wife, eh?"

Ed grew red once again, but in both anger and embarrassment. How dare he just pick _that _out! "Wanker, don't you be getting any ideas!" But it was too late a warning, as Mustang already took his face as an invitation and took it without a moment's hesitation. He kissed Fullmetal, right on the lips, deeply and intoxicatingly.

"Hey, bastard, you missed." Well, so he had thought. Blinking in surprise, though there was no need, Roy looked up, too high, looking at Elric's forehead.

"What did I kiss? I could've sworn…"

"Just my neck, but you always were useless so…"

"Then _you _do it, since I'm so completely incompetent what with having white eyes that resemble googly eyes and no longer being able to look at someone straight in the-" Roy's rant was cut off by lips, a mixture of hard and soft lips from the harsh environments the owner had travelled through yet still retaining the feeling of young skin. Those lips were clearly inexperienced, but it hardly mattered with Roy, all it took was a bit of practise and Fullmetal seemed to be eager enough to learn. Roy was the best at knowing how to make Fullmetal tick; it would be fun for him to see how Edward Elric, famed alchemist of the people, would make the hero of Ishbal tick. _Now, didn't that have a slight ring to it?_ Hero of the People, Hero of Ishbal. Both seemed like honourable names, but Roy got his title for all the wrong reasons, being the dog he was. But he changed that, he made Ishbal a better place for its people and abolished those who were trying to grow prejudice towards the red eyed folk. They had their homes back, but nothing could ever erase the memories of that fateful day.

Edward pulled back, slightly confused, though Roy couldn't see that. "You got your mind on something?" So, the brat was really perceptive when it came to it. It reminded him of that day, back when Edward came to see him after that yell in his face, to join the military. The kid had barely known him, but he still picked up on Roy's ambition, and a rare piece of blackmail to rival Roy's own tasty blackmail of Fullmetal's. Though they threatened, they never came to use it.

"Just old memories, it doesn't matter." Then Roy smiled, trying to look towards the young Elric. "You're going to need some practise; I wonder how willing you are to try to reach my standards of kissing."

"Your standards? You have standards? Pfft, like you even meet your standards. You kiss like an old man."

Roy smirked; the brat was going to get it. "Oh really?"

The boy hadn't noticed, but whilst he was ranting away, and during the mind boggling kiss (he would blame the kiss for bringing the memories, since it made him not think so clearly, it was easy to blame the kiss for it) his hand had moved down Edward's back, towards the front of his stomach and now lay just about directly on top of Ed's own member. With a smirk, Roy gave it a decent squeeze.

The reaction was instantaneous. "Aaaah! Ugh… crap, Roy!" He hadn't before felt such a burst of colours sprout forth from his own body, mostly from one particular area. Sure, he'd wanked, who hadn't? But this was a completely different thing to wanking! Another person, touching his most private of places, well second most at least, and doing a fucking good job of keeping it alive and well.

"You want to take it back?" Roy kept a strong grip, not strong enough to hurt, but enough to keep the Elric immobilised with pleasure and pressure.

It took a few deep breaths of oxygen, CO2 and Nitrogen before he could reply, "Prove you don't kiss like an old man." Then he proceeded to kiss the man thoroughly.

That was the first time they had sex. He'd say made love, but that sounded quite sappy. Besides, their love didn't need to be said in words, everything was spoken better in actions, cryptic codes and body language. Roy was surprisingly sensitive, Edward had figured. He had never thought that Mustang would be that sensitive, he seemed like a man that would keep everything deep in his heart, too far for even himself to reach or even know it existed. Turns out Ed was surprised, that was a rare treat for him.

Breaking the news to Winry was a joy and a curse. She phoned the next day after they had had sex, they hadn't left the couch they had sex upon. That was a joy to clean up, but they had been so excited and tired from fucking that they didn't want to leave, so they never did. Whilst Edward had been completely naked, Roy just kept his bottoms halfway down his legs, not bothering to take them all off until they had to sleep, then he took them completely off. Impatience, he supposed.

The phone rang, waking the pair up. Roy had woken first, his reactions from Ishbal not fading lightly or with the speed he had hoped. He could hear the general direction of the phone and attempted to sit up. Unfortunately for him, Edward was currently lying on top of him and, in his blind state, he couldn't lift the kid up without waking or hurting the kid that well. He shook the young teen gently, turning rougher until he finally got a response.

"Ngggh, too early."

"Fullmetal, the phone is ringing; I need you to get up so I can answer it."

Edward let out a huge yawn, not bothering to cover his mouth, why would Roy care? He wouldn't notice. Blind, duh. But he wasn't about to let Roy answer the phone whilst he was probably even more disorientated than he was since he was blind. "S'ok, I'll answer it." With a stretch and a groan, a turn of the head and a few popping bones and Edward got up, completely naked, to answer the phone, not caring at all about his attire. It was a shame that Roy wouldn't get aroused by the sight, but he was sure the bastard figured that without the sound of clothing, that Edward was talking on the phone _naked. _"Mustang residence."

"Oh, Edward!" Uch, Winry. "What took you so long to answer the phone?"

Ed yawned again, having not had breakfast and the time being… oh, _11:24am. _Well, he had no food, so he had a reason to be tired and lacking in oxygen. "'m tired, 'ry." It was hardly legible, but she hoped she got the gist.

She did. "It's 11:30, you lazy idiot. What caused you to stay up that late?"

Well, there's one way to break it to Winry that he's gay. Besides, it was too early for this bullshit. "Just Mustang, was being his wife."

"Wait, his what?"

"Fulfilling his needs and all that, ya know?"

"Wait, what needs?"

She was definitely suspecting, he didn't even need to try and she was instantly going to accuse him of being a queer. No matter, it wasn't like her opinion really mattered to him anymore, not after throwing wrenches and all sorts of metallic objects in his general direction for even the tiniest of things. Plus, being a queer meant he had a _mysterious disease _what a way to get rid of pests. His brother might kill him, but he'd rather die via Alphonse rather than Winry rage.

"You know, man needs."

"Do you mean to tell me, Edward Elric," _Again with the being mother references. _"That you have been sleeping with that man?" her voice was dangerous, like ice. _Like Roy's ice. _Not a good thing to be remembering those things whilst no the phone. Not at all.

"Suppose, since yesterday, so really tired and you're making me wait to eat so, if you could be brief."

"Edward Elric!" _For god's sake, woman, you can't act like a sister, can you? _"How could you sleep with that… that…?"

"Sexy beast?" Although it was a good offering, in Edward's opinion, it didn't little to calm the hysterical and rather frightening woman at the other end.

"Have you really turned into a whore now, Edward? You're just saying these things to make me jealous."

Why the hell would he do that? What good did jealousy do anyway; it was one of the Seven Deadly Sins, what was good about it? "Uh, no, really, I did have sex with Roy Mustang and, yeah it's going to be a regular thing and all that. If not, I'll just rape the bastard, not like he'd care anyway." He _dared _to turn around and see Roy's face to that.

It was absolutely mortified. Edward wanted to laugh so badly, but with being on the phone, he figured he could at least keep his cool.

"Ed… how could you say such a thing?" She sounded like she was going to cry. Whilst she was there for him when he was crying, when he fell to fever due to rushing into automail surgery, but equivalent exchange meant that she owed _him. _How many times had he saved her life, prevented her from becoming a killer, _allowed _her to hit him with a wrench and not stop her or hit her back? What about when she was a hostage without realising it and Edward had to hinder his quest to prevent her from being killed, or when she needed to buy things from Rushvalley and all those extra bills he had to pay because she was just in a bad mood and didn't understand the kind of lifestyle he used to live?

"I'm sorry; Winry, but I've told you time and time again that I don't want to date you. If being harsh is the only way to be kind and blow that cloud above your head away and face the truth, then so be it."

With a sob and a screech of cursing and swear words from a sailor galore, Edward put the phone down, hanging up quickly, not wanting to hear any of it. He sighed, before he grabbed his apron, wearing nothing but that, and went to try some cooking. Roy managed to teach him _some_ but it was all done with words, since Roy wasn't able to demonstrate, same as Izumi could only do it by words since she was way back home, feeling worse for wear, but hanging on. She was close to bed ridden, but she wanted to enjoy the rest of her days she had left with her husband, and so it was rare that she got the chance to call. She said she'd visit, but it seemed unlikely for another week, at least.

"Right, just getting breakfast, what you want?" Ed turned to look at Roy, who was reaching for his… _stick. _He didn't know what it was, so he just called it that. Rover had ignored the commotion that was sex in the night, either that or he snooped a peak and figured by the scent, which was heavy in the air, that he should just stay away and mind his own business. Now awake and sure that they were awake too, he came running into the room, as if the sound of food was what summoned him, or was his name at least.

"Oh, wait, Roy! Just sit back down!" Running to Mustang's side, Ed urged Roy to sit back down. "Rover tried to trip you over again. Hang on, I'll get his lead."

Roy sighed but nodded then reached out his hand to look blindly for his sunglasses. It took a good two minutes before his hand caught something and picking them up, he felt them for a moment to deduce that they were his sunglasses, but they had been broken at the stand. "Oh, wonderful." He guessed he could ask Edward to buy some more, it wasn't all that terrible.

"Here we are! Rover! C'mere, boy!" Rover barked, running towards Edward and accepting his duty to be his master's eyes and guidance. "Maybe we could go for a walk or something, get breakfast out maybe?"

Roy nodded, that was probably best if they could. Though he tried to cut down, it was clear that Edward just needed the company and being outside in the familiar environment away from Winry. He understood his predicament, besides, he could do with some fresh air and extra energy food too, oh and new sunglasses. "Need more sunglasses too, these broke in the night."

Ed blushed slightly but Roy never got the chance to see it, to embrace it. "Yeah, it was pretty wild." He coughed before changing the subject. "Let's get dressed, then we can go out." Roy smiled, eagerly accepting the time out alone to talk, _like a date. _

They remained in a steady relationship, sex was plentiful, Roy sometimes dominant, but Edward sometimes had to help guide his member to the right place, lest it be a lot more painful than need be, but Roy was pretty good at finding his prostate. Roy become even more sensitive when Edward decided to top, he would whine like a bitch on heat. It was very amusing for the young teen, to watch a man so highly regarded such as Roy to be lost in such abandon of his instincts.

Edward had to wonder why that was. But it was obvious. The loss of sight made him much more sensitive to touch, smell and perhaps hearing. But if that was true, would Edward be able to experience what Roy does every time they have sex? That's what Edward wanted now, he wanted to share everything with his lover, he wanted to know _everything, _he wanted everything and he wanted to know how his lover felt without the power of sight. He understood that it can't be easy, being blind and yet still work in the military, not getting promoted because of his unfortunate disability, it was only Riza's insistence along with his whole team and, most important, the Fullmetal Alchemist himself that Roy was allowed to remain as the Flame Alchemist. He could still use his flames, with the help of Riza and Fullmetal, but it was rare he bothered to try anymore.

So, first step is to go with what he found enjoyable. That being sex. Always the sex.

It was Friday night, busy night, the day to hang out with your friends, lovers and family. Edward had it all planned, he cooked an extra special dinner, put Rover in his bed early and snuggled in Roy's side whilst watching some film he could care less about, let alone what it was about.

"You're rather close and snuggly today." Roy commented.

Edward tried to act surprised, but it was not easy. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Hm." It was silent for a few moments, before Roy broke it again. "What are you after?"

Ed blinked, before chuckling nervously. "Why, can't I do something nice for my boyfriend?"

"You work by equivalent exchange." Well bollocks. The man was sharp.

"Well… I wanted to ask… about sex tonight."

"Of course, we haven't gone a single Friday night without some loving." Roy was smirking. Always was the perverted prat.

"I mean… I want to try something." Ed pulled at his hair slightly; the hair remained in a nice pony tail. It needed a cut soon, but he was only going to cut it slightly, back to the right length to put it into the plat it used to be.

"Oh really? What did you have in mind?" Then Roy frowned slightly. "Oh, it's not a vibrator or anything, is it?"

"What?" Ed spluttered, near choking on nitrogen and whatever other shit that flew about invisible to the naked eye in the air. "No! I was going to ask… if I could be blind folded whilst you fuck me."

That took Roy by surprise. Blindfolded? "I never knew you were into that thing, Edward Elric. But might I ask what brought it on?"

Ed sighed, not bothering to cover up his thoughts, he just blurted out the truth, consequences be damned. "Alright, so I noticed you were really sensitive and you're blind, so after much research, I decided that I wanted to experience what you do. I want to feel what you feel, Roy. I want to share everything you do. That's what love is about, ain't it?"

Roy smiled. It was as close to poetry as Edward Elric was going to get, but it was good. "Yes, I suppose it is."

Later that night, pants filled the room. The room temperature soared to twenty four centigrade, the bed was forced into banging on the wall, though it protested, its complaints went unheard. The two people in the room were too busy to pay any attention to the praying of an inanimate object. Their love and lust was the only thing that mattered. Nothing else mattered. One blind man sat on his back, his hands tied by the quilt of his bed, tried to the post of said protesting bed, but that wasn't why the bed was protesting. It was the second man, who was being blind by choice, to feel what his lover could feel without the power of sight. They all told that being blind was like being dead. But, from what Edward could feel, being blind really wasn't so bad, as long as you had the help, family and lover around. It was difficult, he'd imagine, out of sex, but if the sex was _this good, _being blind wasn't life threatening.

And his imagination, his imagination was far more stimulating to sex than seeing it for himself. He could imagine Roy's hand on his erection, he didn't need to see it, but he could feel it clear as day. He could see it in his head, relying all on touch and feeling to put a picture in his head, the smell of sex was a lot stronger in his nose now that he was concentrating on his environment as well as on Roy himself. Roy's prick was hard inside him, deep inside him, so impossibly deep that he couldn't even imagine it. The blindfold and the turned off lights provided for the best chance to see and feel what Mustang did. He loved every minute of it.

He could use his bum muscles to clench and unclench around Mustang's cock, stimulating pleasure within himself as well as Roy. This was the most single most exciting thing he had ever thought to come up with. He was cursing like a sailor, kicking them off the championship of swearing, the only words that made sense were "fuck… shiii… gah, uh..ugh… Roy…" but the rest was lost. He was much more sensitive with the blindfold, even a fool could tell. Roy was still as sensitive as ever, trying not to buck his hips too much, for fear of hurting Edward unexpectedly, but it was hard. He was no good at always keeping the reigns once things got started; he was that kind of man. Once he started, he had to finish, and it was _really _hard to stay still when someone as hot as Edward Elric blindfolded was fucking themselves on your own cock.

They managed to keep it slow, due to the overload of emotions and feelings. But they had cum harder than they had done in a while, not since they had 'lost their cool' in their argument about what TV program to watch. Needless to say, there was no point in the TV even being on when that argument led to angry sex, the best they had, but this rivalled it. This was purely consensual, pure sexy and pure feeling into one another, Edward giving up his power of sight for a few hours to feel what Mustang feels. It was heaven for both.

They needn't say love you's, they simply smiled, snuggled and fell asleep together covered in their own essences. For words weren't needed for these couple, as actions spoke louder than words. For sight wasn't everything, but feeling controlled you for what it was. As these lovers were lunatics, in the true sense, not like others. But that was okay. If being in love and wanting to experience blindness and use actions to speak all the words in the universe he wanted to use, then he'd rather be labelled insane. For insanity was unique, and normal, nay it be.

* * *

><p>Yeah I did say it was quite shit. But never mind, it was fun to write and I thought "might as well post it on fanfiction" just to show you I DO work. Honest, I do! xD<p>

Review and all that bollocks. ;D

~Blackie

Footnotes~

(1) RNIB - Royal National Institute for Blind People

(2) Take Aways - Take outs I believe it's called in America?

(3) Ethanol - Pure alcohol, all you chemists out there know how dangerous this is. It takes but a few sips to make a person blind, it's that dangerous. There is a scene in the first anime where Edward turns Sloth into Ethanol and it dissolves in the air. Whilst it does dissolve pretty quickly, I don't believe THAT quickly.

(4) Succubus - the female counter part to an incubus, a male demon that preys on sleeping humans and has sexual intercourse with them whilst they sleep, oblivious, especially in women. It has been known that incubusses can get women pregnant in this way. Religious tradition states that several intercourses with an incubus or succubus will result in deterioration to the health or even death.


End file.
